Uzu Revenge
by JustAWannaBeWriter
Summary: The land of Uzu This is a tale of there rise and fall and of their return. Those who betrayed them will pay. first story so be gentle
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

"This is talking"

_Jutsu_

* * *

A light shuffling sound could be heard coming from a small dark ally way. In the ally was a young boy possibly aged 6 or 7, who was responsible for the light shuffling sound as he gingerly moved around.

The boy had blond hair and deep blue eyes, 3 small scratch type birth marks on each check, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

The reason Naruto was in an ally at night was because he had passed several men who had grabbed him on his way home and had proceeded to beat the little boy. A few hits some of them kicked him and they even cut Naruto's little arms with a piece of glass from a bottle they broke on his head.

The reason they beat Naruto? Well it was simple orders those men were in fact shinobi, the very shinobi who were responsible for protecting the village.

Now you might be wondering why several of the villages 'defenders' would be beating up a small child. The answer to that question is simple, they were simply following orders of there commanding officer.

The shinobi answered to the strongest man in the village, an aged man known as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The Hokage was responsible for maintaining the peace and prosperity of the village as well as ensuring its safety, and it was for that same reason that he ordered his ninja to disguise themselves as civilians and hurt Naruto. You see Sarutobi was a smart individual, he always acted in what he thought was the best interest of the village. The monthly beatings that Naruto received were always answered with Sarutobi arriving to help Naruto, most times Sarutobi arrived after the attackers had left so that he could take Naruto to the hospital or walk him home if the injuries weren't serious.

It would also appear as though his plan was working, Naruto at such a young age was already dependant on Sarutobi for guidance, a parental figure if you will. Naruto was unknowingly the most loyal subject of the very man who makes his life miserable.

The reason for all of this, well its pretty simple Naruto was the container of the most dangerous and powerful being on the planet, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

The Hokage being responsible for the village was therefore responsible for ensuring the loyalty of this child, this weapon.

Of course the beatings where only temporary, with the added isolation that Sarutobi had ordered everyone to subject the boy, meant that the boy was more dependant on his 'jiji' then even Sarutobi had anticipated.

The only people who where allowed to interact with the boy in a non hostile manner where a retired shinobi who ran a simple ramen shop and his daughter, one of Konoha's elite ninja also known as ANBU.

Of course they were only friendly to Naruto as a contingency plan in case Sarutobi ever died, they would then start guiding Naruto towards the next leader and/or members of the village council.

There where numerous plans in place all to ensure Naruto stayed loyal to Konoha.

Today was meant to be one of those days again, simple let Naruto get hurt at the hands of several drunks and when they had left Sarutobi would appear to help Naruto and promise retribution on those who had caused Naruto pain. It is unfortunate that on this day the Sandaime Hokage was currently talking in discussion with several of his advisers, they had recently received a report that the Uchiha clan might be in talks about a possible rebellion against the Hokage.

Although bad for the Hokage, this could be just the chance that changes Naruto's life forever. A small group of individuals have been waiting to speak to Naruto for a long time, unfortunately with the Sandaime's crystal ball and his ANBU agents always keeping track of Naruto, they haven't been able to approach Naruto before.

"Uzumaki Naruto" stated a cold emotionless voice to his left, causing Naruto to jerk his head that way in fright. Only to let out a sigh of relief as he saw the white porcelain mask of the ANBU member crouching down next to him.

Naruto had spent enough time in the Hokage office to know that the shinobi with the white mask were the best shinobi in Konoha and worked for his jiji quickly made Naruto lower his guard.

"Hokage-sama is busy in a meeting" the ANBU said when they noticed they had Naruto's attention, "I was asked to escort you to a specific location" the ANBU finished off as they lightly grasped Naruto's arm.

"I will _shunshin _us there directly" and with that both Naruto and the ANBU disappeared from the ally.

To Naruto he experienced a funny sensation almost as though he had been flying through the air extremely fast, and yet he hadn't moved, he was still sitting, well he was actually lying down when the ANBU had used the _shunshin no jutsu _Naruto had been sitting against the wall and now there suddenly wasn't anything for him to lean against causing him to topple over when they arrived at there destination.

After slowly getting to his feet he looked around, he was in a small room with no windows, a single light bulb hang from the ceiling and a small wooden set of stairs led up to a door, Besides that there was an old brown couch and nothing else, realising he was alone, Naruto was about to head up the stairs when the door at the top of the stairs opened and several people came walking down them.

The person in the front was the same ANBU who brought Naruto here, he hadn't even realised she had left him, now that there was actual light Naruto was able to make out the ANBU properly, it was a women, Naruto could tell from the long purple hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Another thing Naruto focused on was the mask, Naruto had seen the same mask a few times, it resembled a cat, with 2 red whisker like marks on each cheek and one down the centre of the mask.

The people who followed the ANBU down was an old women, she had brownish hair that was sticking all over the place also her eyes where a dark red colour, that reminded Naruto of the Konoha police members. The last 2 people where another elderly couple, Naruto thought they might be the ANBU's parents, both had purple hair although the man had bandages wrapped around his eyes and was leaning onto the women who guided him down onto the couch.

To say that Naruto was confused would be an understatement, he had absolutely no idea what was going on and was about to voice that fact very loudly mind you when the lady with the red eyes spoke gently "All will be explained soon Naruto-kun" that caused Naruto to hold his tongue.

"I.. I have a story to tell you, will you listen" the old man spoke, if you asked Naruto to describe his voice he would probably say "sad and old" for that is how he sounded. Naruto nodded his head yes until he realised the man couldn't see him "Uh yes please" Naruto said, still slightly confused but the only person to ever him before was the Hokage.

"Good good" the man said as he lent back into the couch "This will be a long story, so don't interrupt until I'm done"

* * *

And done first chapter is very small I know, but I just finished it and felt as though it was a good time to end here.  
Next time we here a interesting tale.

Also I will just say that I am a student and am studying, so updates will be slow and I wont set a time limit, I will update as soon as I am able, this gives everybody plenty of time to review. As I am a new 'writer' I would say that any reviews that would help my writing or just tips or advice would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Tale of the past

"talking"

_justu_

__AN: I know this chapter and last where not done that well, will redo them after I am more confident in myself.

AN2: The only reason this chapter is out so soon was I had already written half

* * *

"This story begins a long long time ago, the world then was filled with massive cities and large countries with millions and millions of people. Unfortunately these people lived a life of sin, committing horrible deeds as they saw fit."

"All of the those negative energies created by humans eventually attracted a powerful being. Some say this being, this monster came from another world others say the monster was in fact the shinigami here to take vengeance on man kind."

"Most people however believed it to be a demon, and what followed proved those people were correct. It went on a rampage killing everyone and everything in its path, whole city's entire nations where destroyed by this monster. This gigantic monster who killed everything had 10 tails and came to be known as the Juubi"

Just hearing the name caused Naruto to let out a little shudder of fear. 'This is the best story ever' Naruto thought, the Sandaime is always telling Naruto stories about the Senju brothers and how they sacrificed themselves for the village, but even those stories pale in comparison to this one.

"After a long time, weeks, months years even a man appeared, this man had spent his whole life living in peace and harmony. He had isolated himself from the rest of mankind as he couldn't stand being surrounded by the corruption of those around him. He lived his life striving to be above the sins all others had fallen prey to, living his life in such a way he was able to access a level of spirituality unknown to any one else and with it he unlocked a power deep inside himself."

"This man meet the great best one day and in a battle that was said to shake the very foundations of the earth, that split and sank entire continents he was finally able to defeat the great beast. This man while the beast was weakened opened himself up and took not only the power of the beast into his own body, but the hate and malice that went along with it."

"He was known as a hero across the lands for riding the world of the great tailed beast, and as the world started to rebuild itself, this man travelled the world over teaching all to ensure another beast never comes again. Eventually there was a great many people travelling with him learning from him trying to understand that spiritual energy and this man became known as the sage of the six paths, the Rikudo Sennin and this spiritual energy he called chakra."

Naruto was enraptured leaning forward eagerly anticipating more of the story he was quite shocked when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Following the hand up he saw it was the red eyed lady who gave him a gentle smile before handing him a bowl of soup "Eat up Naruto-kun you must be hungry".

Naruto wasn't hungry, well he was but he would much rather listen to the story however when he turned to the old man and say the lady next to him feeding him some soup did Naruto finally take his own bowl to eat.

"Ne ne what are your names?" Naruto asked somewhat shyly.

"Well I am Uzuki Keiko, this is my husband Uzuki Aiko" the lady responded hugging the story telling old man. "That's our daughter Yugao" Keiko informed Naruto and my friend "Yuhi Akemi" she nodded to the red eyed lady.

"Back to the story?" Aiko asked Naruto, who's response was obvious "Yatta!" and he scouted closer to listen. Causing those in the room even smile at the little boy, even Yugao though you couldn't see behind the mask.

"After the Rikudo Sennin had absorbed the great Juubi into himself, he meditated to find out where it came from and what purpose it had on earth."

"No one knows what he found but it is believed he found the great beast to be extremely powerful, and that the Sage took it upon himself to deal with the threat."

"You see the Sennin had a great power and was able to access many different parts of chakra, while most of his students where able to learn one or two branches, the Sage was able to access them all. Some say he earned it after defeating the Juubi other believe he was gifted the power by Kami herself in order to deal with the Juubi."

"All any one knows is that he had a great ocular power known as the rinnegan and was able to use it to create many jutsu no one was able to match."

"The sage during his travels would not only teach his students the secrets of chakra, but also his religious views in the hopes of preventing the Juubi from returning. The sage also had another goal for travelling around, you see he was able to interact with the natural chakra in all life, plants and animals. He saw that small amounts of the Juubi's horrible chakra wasn't able to influence nature and after a while the natural chakra found in plants and animals were able to purify and convert the Juubi's chakra back into the environment."

"With this knowledge the Sage travelled the world, slowly releasing the great beasts chakra into the environment knowing that the it was the only way to get rid of the Juubi for good."

"This had an unforeseen side effect though, the great amount of chakra the beast had it was difficult to control and often the Sage would release to much chakra. This extra chakra would group together effecting the environment, animals would mutate and the land itself would even change but the most affected where the Sage's followers."

"The sage never knew this however as the mutations where done to the peoples DNA, the first changes where noticed when the Sage's followers had children, they were able to learn and access chakra faster and some types of chakra would be easy for them, this is where the kekkei genkai of today first where born."

"The sage's own children had these same changes when they where born, his eldest like his father unlocked a unique optical power, while his youngest son was able to manipulate chakra like his father. His youngest son was even able to access the chakra of Nature something that his eldest son couldn't do."

"The followers found these gifts as they were called from there own children, they would learn together and in the future arguments would arise between them and thus start of the ninja clans began."

"The Sage though would pass away before that, he in his last few days retreated with only his two sons to a secret location. After cheeking the power levels of the Juubi he was shocked, after years and years of releasing small portions of the great beasts chakra he had hoped for it to be significantly weaker. That unfortunately was not the case while yes the beast was weaker, it was still stronger then anyone else, even the sage knew both his sons and all his students none of them would compare to the power of the Juubi, even working together wouldn't stop it."

"It was then that the Sennin decided to split the great beast up, by doing so he would allow the beast to lose power quicker if his sons and followers where able spread the foul chakra over larger area's and more being spread each day eventually the great beast would have no power and would finally return to where ever it came from."

"He split the beast into 9 great masses of chakra each would have a tail signifying the strength of the beast, he had hoped that they would be used as measuring devices, if it took the 1 tails 20 years to finally disappear, then in another 20 years the 2 tails would disappear and then 20 years later the 3 tails and so on until the final mass of chakra was left the 9 tails and when that to had disappeared then the Juubi himself would finally return from where he came."

"The sage had taken his two sons and after explaining to them what was needed to happen, with both sons able to subdue the great beast with different powers it was time for the Sage to pick his successor."

"He decided that his youngest son was the one who most followed his ideals and decided that he would be in charge of the Sage's students to continue teaching them. The sage then proceeded to split the great beast and after sealing the Juubi body away on a large rock he hurled it up into the heavens above."

"What most though don't know is that the Sage had a younger brother and before the Sage died he asked his brother to help him. You see after many years and right before the Sage died the reports had started to appear, some of the sages first students had children with severe birth defects, reports of monstrous animals rampaging through the lands had started to appear and the sage with hardly any time left asked his brother to check up on these reports and to help the people in trouble."

"Some problems started to arise from the Sages followers, having several large beasts in the camp where terrifying to some and so some broke away from the travelling group forming villages, towns and cities over time."

"The sages younger son unlike his father did not know all manner of jutsu or special training exercises for certain types of chakra. This however caused some to band together learning and teaching each other and when these groups left them the first shinobi clans formed."

"Those left of the Sages students started to fight amongst themselves, who was right who was wrong, who was more powerful and who wasn't, this eventually led to the breaking up of the whole group all together."

"The eldest and youngest travelled with there own small families they had started and continued to slowly spread the beasts chakra out, until the hold, the power the Sage had over the great beasts finally folded and it was up to the eldest brother to keep the beasts under control."

"The final parting was when the elder brother turned the beasts against the younger and his family that the group finally disbanded, wit =h the youngest sons family on the run and the eldest unable to control the beasts they themselves spread out, the blood lust and horrible nature of the Juubi power being to great for them to fight against without the help of the Sage's bloodline."

"The Sages brother travelled for many a year, he found area's where large amounts of the Juubi's power had concentrated and he was even area's which the amount of Juubi chakra was so great it wasn't even being absorbed by nature and was in fact corrupting it. He saw people who learned about peace with the him and his brother frightened of there own children children who developed extra arms, hideous faces or where unable to control there chakra which lashed out at everything."

"He took it upon himself to right the wrong, most of the children with deformities he gathered together on islands separate from those that would attack them for being different."

"The great beasts he gathered together, he couldn't bring himself to hard or kill them as they had only mutated that way because of the Juubi chakra they had been exposed to. So he sent those animals to a pocket dimension and thus where the first of the summoning animals and contracts."

"The sages brother after many years finally settled down forming his own family by the islands he took the children and there parents who still wanted them."

"And as time passed so to did the people split more and more, the teaching of the sage forgotten, his methods for peace where in fact used as tools of war."

"His sons had split up and continued fighting amongst each other over the centuries becoming known as the clan of Uchiha and the Senju clan. And his brother and his family who lived and protected those that where different until they themselves where attacked, eventually withdrew to an island fortress and they where named after the whirlpools that surrounded the lands of Uzu, the Uzumaki"

* * *

Done with chapter 2, tell me what you think.

Also obviously this is not going to be cannon.

This is how I felt it probably happened. Although the giving his eldest son his eyes could mean he took his eyeballs out and gave them to him, but I think my way is believable, the Juubi chakra slowly messing and mutating peoples DNA, it also is probably unrealistic none died, but its a story.


End file.
